The Equestrian Pony Games
by RainbowFlutterPieCMC
Summary: Scootaloo and the the rest of the ponies are already scared about the reaping. What happens when Scootaloo gets called into the Pony games? The story is way better than the summary! Please give me a try :) Please Read. It's my first story so go easy... Only 1 OC but that's later in the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Chapter 1

The mane six and the three fillies sit and stare at each other trying to say the right words as if it were their last.

"Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo peeped. The cyan pegasus looked back at the orange filly. "Yeah, kid" she said. "Will we ever see each other again" Scoot started to cry. "Scootaloo, don't cry" a yellow pegasus said. Everyone looked at

Fluttershy. "We may not even get picked" she tried to cheer her up. "If we do" Apple Bloom looked at her big sister.

"We'll survive, y'all can do some pretty amazin' things" Apple Jack smiled. "Like what" Sweetie Belle asked. "Well, Twilight has her magic" Rainbow motioned to Twilight. "Fluttershy is great with animals, aggressive ones too so she can

build her own army" Twilight laughed.

"Apple Jack has incredible strength" Fluttershy smiled. "Pinkie Pie has Pinkamina on her side" Rarity said. "No, I hate my sad side, I can never bring that rock farming, smile stealing, scary girl back" Pinkie cried. "Well, if you say so" Twilight said.

"What about me what can I do" Sweetie Belle asked. "Singing" Scoot blurted out. "Singing isn't going to help me survive." "It may" Rarity smiled. "How" Sweetie asked. "Well, if you need help you can signal your partner, by singing, to come

help you" Rainbow explained.

"Me" Apple bloom asked. "Your amazing at making things, like when you fixed up our whole tree house" Sweetie smiled. "Yeah I guess so" Apple Bloom blushed.

"Me?" Scoot asked eagerly. "Your scooter" Rainbow said with no doubt. "My scooter, yeah I'm good on it but""Good? You absolute no doubt amazing on your scooter, pipsqueak" Rainbow smiled

letting Scootaloo know never to doubt her on her scooter skills. "And your allowed to take 1 item for your own purposes" Rarity said.

Scootaloo felt better, she thought 'maybe I have a chance in this'."Well girls we have a reaping tomorrow lets get some shut eye, shall we" Twilight asked. The ponies all nodded.

Scootaloo snuggled up against Rainbow Dash who laid beside Pinkie Pie. Rarity lied beside her little sister, Sweetie, on the other side Applejack. Twilight put a blanket on top of Spike in his bed/basket and sat herself down beside

Applejack and Fluttershy

"Awake up girls" Fluttershy smiled, nudging Rainbow to get up. Fluttershy gets up earlier than the girls, usually because she has animals to feed. Rainbow finally gave in and woke up. "Fluttershy, I'm sleeping" Rainbow mumbled. "I have

an idea to make Scoot feel better" Fluttershy smiled.

"How" Rainbow perked up, even though Scootaloo was just a friend fan girl she still cared for her like a sister. "Take her out for flying lessons, she told me that she has been waiting since she was born" Fluttershy giggled. Rainbow looked at the sleeping filly holding a Rainbow Dash doll that she said she hand made

herself, with a little help of Rarity.

"Okay, should I wake Scoot now" Rainbow asked Fluttershy. "Give her a hour fillies need there rest" Fluttershy walked to the bathroom to get herself ready.

Fluttershy was secretly hiding her fear of possibility of being in the arena. She knew she would be just another thing to 'take care of' when the fillies are already skeptical of what may happen. She brushed her hair to its natural flow, and put a hair bow on her front left hoof just in case.

Rainbow lied down to shut her eyes for a minute since Fluttershy woke her up to early. Twilight got herself up and woke spike to wake the others. Fluttershy walked out if the bathroom to let Twilight use it. "Flutter" Twilight said. Fluttershy turned around. "I know your scared, but this time we all are so no

need to hide it okay?" Twilight smiled. Fluttershy nodded, and walked to check

on Rainbow who was back in her little sleeping bag.

"Rainbow" she whispered. "I'm up" she growled. "Scoot" Fluttershy whispered a little smaller. Rainbow woke up immediately to wake the little filly. "Hey

pipsqueak I have a surprise for you" Rainbow nudged. Scootaloo slowly came to

her senses. "What" she piped up. "Flying Lessons" Rainbow tried to say epic fashion. "Really, this isn't a joke" Scoot couldn't believe it, she has been waiting since she was born.

Scootaloo held her RD doll and hid it behind he back. "Hey, it's not bad I like the doll" Rainbow blushed. "Time to go" she flew out the door with Scootaloo following her.

"Now when Rainbow isn't such a pain the the butt, she is so sweet to Scootaloo isn't she" Applejack asked Rarity. "Rainbow is a great role model, especially being the element of 'loyalty' and all" Rarity smiled looking out the window as

Rainbow Dash files the filly on her back showing her how to fly.

"So do you get it now" smiled Rainbow, putting Scoot on the ground. "Yes" Scootaloo answered. "Now you try it" Rainbow landing herself on the ground. Scoot flapped her wings enough to get her 5 inches of the ground, and the she gave up and belly flopped the ground. "I know you have more in ya kid" she

smiled. Scootaloo got up and flapped and got almost to the top of Twilight's lower balcony.

"See there ya go" Rainbow smiled happily. "Now try to pull yourself forward" Scootaloo struggled to pull herself forward but managed by an inch. Scootaloo fell as the giant tower bell rang saying time for the reaping. Rainbow Dash caught Scoot and safely putting her of the lower balcony.

"Go inside i'll meet you in there" Scootaloo nodded as Rainbow Dash flew inside. Scootaloo opened the door and walked into Twilight's bedroom and flew down to the room where all the ponies were sleeping.

"Rarity could you hurry up in there" Applejack sneered. "Fine, I just don't know how you get your hair ready all you do is put a silly hat on" Rarity shrugged. Applejack ignored Rarity an walked in the bathroom.

Soon all the ponies got ready and said their final goodbyes. They all gathered together and sat anxiously. The three fillies hugged and dreaded together along with the other fillies and their friends. "Good day every pony let's get started shall we" the mayor continued. "As always the names will be picked randomly, so it could be all three girls or all three boys" she explained like every year.

"Alright our first tribute is...Scootaloo"


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Started

"Scootaloo are you out there" she asked. Scootaloo almost crying walked up to the stage. "Thank you Scootaloo now her two partners" she smiled. Scootaloo didn't care if her partner was George Washington, she just didn't want to be picked. "Our next tribute is...Fluttershy"

Fluttershy was scared to death, she prayed and prayed to Princess Celestia, but it failed. Fluttershy held her head high and walked to the stage and stood beside Scootaloo. "Next we have is...Rainbow Dash" she said. Rainbow

flew up onto the stage. "Ponyville, I give you the three mare pegasus tributes.

Everyone went silent as Rainbow, Scoot,

and Fluttershy left the stage through a door in the back.

"Oh Rainbow Dash I am so scared" Flutter cried. "It's going to be okay, will make it, it's not like 1 pony wins it has the be a whole tribe or the last 1 standing" Rainbow explained for the thousands time. Scoot stood there silent completely traumatized. "Scoot" Rainbow asked. "Are you okay you look a little freaked out" "I'm fine, just a little nervous thats all" Scootaloo lied.

"SCOOTALOO" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom screamed bursting through the door, along with the rest of the ponies. "Scootaloo you have to make it" Sweetie Belle cried. "I can't, I'm so small and weak I can kinda fly, but not fast enough to get away" she dread. "No, you can make it Scoot you have your scooter right"

Apple Bloom asked. "Yeah" she answered. "Use that as a defense" Sweetie smiled.

"Rainbow are you going to be alright" Pinkie asked. "I'll be fine, it's Scoot I'm worried about" she looked over at the sad filly denying everything her friends said. "Pinkie, why are you over here worried about me when everyone else is gathered around Flutter and Scoot" Rainbow asked. "Some pony has to worry

about you Dashie, you know you hate being alone so you can't go it alone right?" Pinkie asked. "I guess so" she agreed, she does hate being alone.

"Fluttershy, you are amazing with animals use your kindnesses as your strength" Twilight said. "Alright, since I've stood up to that dragon, my confidence is better now" she fake-smiled, no pony else noticed but Rarity did she had more

fear in her smiled than Rainbow Dash on the day of the 'Best Young Flyer

competition. "Fluttershy dear I really think you should find a replacement" Rarity said. "I wish, all the other ponies are so scared no pony would take my

place, besides Rainbow Dash needs me" she sighed. "What do you mean Rainbow

'needs' you" Applejack. "I've known Rainbow longer than you guys have and right

now she is scared more than I am she's way worried about Scoot right now she

needs a little kindness and support I maybe weak, but that doesn't mean I can't

be strong" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow.

"Time for guests to leave" the guard pony said. Apple Boom and Sweetie Belle

hugged Scootaloo for the last time. Twilight put a bright yellow bow in

Fluttershy's hair for luck and left with the others. Pinkie hugged Rainbow and

kissed her forehead, just away of Pinkie says good luck or something.

The three pegasus step into the train to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

"So will we make it" Scootaloo asked Rainbow Dash. "Yes, but you have to believe

it for yourself" Rainbow reminded the young filly. "It's time for training" the

guard pony said, escorting them out of the train.

"Welcome pony tributes to the annual Pony Game" the speaker started, "Tonight

you will bring your train using your strength and improving your weaknesses" the

pony took a price of paper and turned it to the other side. "District 1

MoonDancer, Daisy, and Colgate" the pony speaker went on as she reached district

13. "And last District 13 Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo"

"Please follow your manual guide and find your mentor" she commanded. Rainbow

rustled through the papers and found 'Mentor: 15 Room: 16' she put the paper on

top and highlighted the room number. "Follow me" Rainbow commanded. Fluttershy

and Scootaloo followed, Rainbow stopped at room 16 "Here" she said.

"Welcome, shall we begin?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Rainbow Dash" he

wondered. "Yeah, it's me" she blushed. "Fluttershy and..." the brown pony

drifted off. "This is Scootaloo my somewhat sister" Rainbow smiled. Scootaloo

was thrilled even though Rainbow said 'somewhat' she was still happy. "Lets

start training shall we? Now Scootaloo" he was cut off my Scootaloo. "You can

call me Scoot" she smiled. "Alright Scoot, can you fly" he asked.

The filly hesitated she was nervous to fly, last time she fell, Rainbow caught

her, but if she falls and no one was there she could get hurt. Before Scootaloo

could say 'No' Rainbow butted in and said "Of course she can fly" she turned and

winked at Scoot. "Alright then Fluttershy you need to work on your flying skills

too" he commanded opening the door to the training hall. "Here you'll be

practicing there's not very many unicorns, but you need to learn to outfly

another pegasus" he walked them outside. "Rainbow, you seem to have no problem

with flying so I need you to go over there and work on your defenses against

unicorns" he pointed over to the white unicorn with pink hair.

"Alright Scoot, show me what you can do" he asked (The way I'm typing this

sounds mean, he's nice by the way) "Alright" Scootaloo lifted herself off the

ground over the Fluttershy's head. "Can you move forward and back" this is what

caught Scootaloo, she can nearly move an inch.

"Scoot" Fluttershy smiled, "C'mon you can do it" she cheered. Scootaloo moved

forward. "Turn around and back" Fluttershy jumped. Scootaloo put her hands out

and started to go at a really fast pace (Like a normal pace, it was fast to

her). "Nice your flying Scoot" Rainbow flew in. "Did you fix your unicorn

defense skills" he asked (nicely, I hate making him sound mean). "Yeah, she said

I'm a natural, maybe because I try to get away from Rarity when she want to make

a new dress" she laughed.

"It's time for you to show them what you can do" Adam (I'm calling him Adam now)

said. "Rainbow Dash if you can do a sonic-rain-boom that will get you noticed"

Adam smiled. Rainbow nodded as she walked through the black doors. "Hello, you

must be Rainbow Dash" the red pony asked. "Yes, from district 13" she held her

head high.

Rainbow flew up into the bright blue sky, caught her breathe and swooped down.

She got her speed enough to do the Sonic Rain Boom (sorry I didn't capitalize it

the last time) she got faster and faster within her speed and...


	4. Chapter 4 Proving

"How's Rainbow doing" Scootaloo asked. "I didn't hear a Sonic Rain Boom"

Fluttershy looked confused.

Rainbow dash almost let it slip, but she gained her speed enough to...BAM! A

Sonic Rain Boom, more powerful this time. Rainbow swiftly landed on the ground.

"That was great miss Dash, please send in the next tribute, Fluttershy" he

asked.

Rainbow didn't like how he said it was 'great' what about 'amazing'? "Flutter

your up" "Oh...I'm not...sure" she hid under her hair. "Find the animals,

little bunnies" Scootaloo smiled, which made Fluttershy crack one. "Alright" she

agreed.

"Hello Fluttershy, proceed" the red pony commanded. "Ah-ah-ah-ah" Fluttershy

sang. Many birds and animals surrounded her. She whispered into Angel's ear (How

Angel was there IDK).

The animals combined into 1 big monster bunny. "Attack?" she stuttered. The

bunnies hit, clawed, and ate the fake pony dummy. "You have amazing talent with

your animals" he said. "Please bring Scootaloo in" he asked.

"Scoot your up" Fluttershy smiled. "Do was I say and you will get some points"

Rainbow nudged Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, right" the red pony said. "Yes" Scootaloo

stuttered she felt like crying (but she didn't). Scootaloo started flying

reaching high into the air then she swooped down and caught her scooter. She did

many tricks jumping, spinning, flying in midair.

"Good now is that your Scooter" the red pony asked. His eyes came wide open to

see a "Scootaloo might wanna look at our flank" the red pony smiled.

"My cutie mark" she screamed. It's a butterfly ( Im not sure if it really is a

butterfly, I'm just basing it off of my old Scootaloo doll, it may change)?

"What does it mean" Scoot asked, she really didn't care Scootaloo couldn't wait

so show RD.

"Rainbow look" she skidded to the right and popped up. "You got your cutie mark"

Rainbow was so excited, she new how much she wanted it. "Wait, Apple Bloom,

Sweetie Belle" she looked down. "What do you mean" Fluttershy asked. "There not

here to see, and I can't be in the CMC anymore I have a cutie mark" she sighed.

"You can still be a CMC even with or without a cutie mark" Fluttershy smiled.

"No the whole point of the CMC is to find out who we are, I am out because I

found out who I am" Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash. "Hey, you may have your

cutie mark, but that doesn't mean you can still be there friend" Rainbow smiled.

"I guess so" Scootaloo smiled to herself.

"It's time to get your things ready to go out into the area" the red pony

announced. "Let's go" Rainbow walked to the back room to go to the arena.

Scootaloo jumped on we scooter and flew herself into the back room.

"Wait...no..be strong Fluttershy...you can make it" Fluttershy told herself.


	5. Chapter 5 Here We Go

"Please wait until you hear the siren go off" the red pony commanded. The sired

went off many ponies were all ready hurt. Scootaloo and Fluttershy ran backwards

into the woods. Rainbow kept herself grounded for a while and went searching for

Scoot and Flutter.

"Fluttershy sing" Scootaloo commanded. "Ah-ah-ah-ah" Fluttershy sang gracefully.

Many animals (bunnies, birds, forest creatures) came around her.

"Please find us some food" she smiled. A chipmunk nodded and scampered off with

other chipmunks. "Hey" a voice said it wasn't Rainbow Dash. "Moon Dancer?"

Scootaloo looked surprised. Moon was about to attack when...Fluttershy stood up

"Attack" she said with confidence.

Moon was attacked by so many animals the pulled her to a river (I hate death

scene I'm so sorry I can't do this). "Fluttershy is Moon Dancer, gone" Scootaloo

asked. "I don't know, I hate hurting people I just wanna forget" she sobbed.

Leaves crunched, sound of footsteps. "It's me Rainbow" Rainbow walked out in

front of the tree log. "Rainbow" Scootaloo smiled. "Sh, we're too close to

another group we need to move to the west" Rainbow explained.

Rainbow Dash (as the leader) walked to the west side. "Can we fly" Scootaloo

asked. "Okay just stay low like Fluttershy" Rainbow agreed. Fluttershy flew at

her own pace. BOOM "Forest Fire" Rainbow yelled. Fluttershy flew as fast as she

could to the east side Rainbow flew with Scoot on her back. "We'll get out, I

Pinkie Promise" Rainbow smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Surviving

At Home

Pinkie crying "I hope they'll get out" "Has anyone seen Fluttershy fly that

fast" Rarity asked. "Nope, not in my lifetime" Twilight smiled. "Wait Scootaloo

has a cutie mark" Apple Bloom pointed out. "It's a butterfly" Sweetie Belle

smiled. "Let her know she's still a CMC" Applejack reminded. "Pinkie are you

crying" Twilight asked Pinkie. "No, I'm...crying" Pinkie sobbed.

Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Scootaloo sat tired and exhausted from running from the

forest fire. "I'm starving" Scootaloo moaned tiredly. "Don't worry we'll find

something" Rainbow looked around. "I'll find some animals to help us" Fluttershy

ran into the forest.

She was looking around the trees didn't have any nests for animals. Fluttershy

looked up to see Daisy?

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo waited patiently for Fluttershy. "Is she okay"

Scootaloo asked. "She's fine, probably waiting for the animals to find

something" "Ahh" they heard Fluttershy scream. "Stay here" Rainbow flew in the

woods to find Fluttershy running away from Daisy? "Rainbow, Buckner Blast"

Fluttershy ran passed Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow flew high, turned herself backwards and upside down. Closed her wings

and blasted (Obviously the Buckner Blast). Daisy's eyes went blind, she couldn't

see anything.

"Scootaloo are you alright" Fluttershy asked trying to catch her breathe. "Yeah,

I'm fine, where's Rainbow" "Buckner Blasting right now" Fluttershy looked around

no sign of RD (I'm going to use that sometimes).

Rainbow's POV (I've been wanting to do one)

I look no sign of any other ponies. I walk to the giant plane that took us here,

it was suppose to be holding our back packs (which contained Scootaloo's

Scooter).

I flew into it, no other pony was there except a baby!? "Hello" it cried. I had

no idea what was going on. What sick joke is this? Who lets a baby in a area to

fight to the death!? "Um hi" I had no idea what to say wait this isn't a baby

it's a...


	7. Chapter 7 Sneaking In

"Rainbow has been gone for hours" Applejack cried. "Scootaloo looks devastated,

we should go help her" Apple Bloom suggested. "How, we can't go in there the

closets we've got is the TV" Sweetie Belle huffed. "Maybe not"

"Rainbow dash will never come back" Scootaloo swallowed tears. "Yes...Yes she

will...just wait" Fluttershy stuttered (crying also). Fluttershy was also

worried, she can't leave Scoot alone. "It's been 2 hours, she's...gone"

Scootaloo flew away. "Wait" Fluttershy whispered, but she couldn't say anymore.

Her best friend Dead...

It's a robot, no that's not a robot. Rainbow came closer, it a bomb! BOOM.

Scootaloo looked over the area. BOOM! What was that? A gun shot? Scoot flew down

and landed, if they saw her she would be a dead bird.

"Apple Bloom I don't like this idea" Sweetie Belle moaned she felt like they've

been walking forever. "This is a great idea, Sweetie Belle, who can cheer Scoot

up more than her friends" Apple Bloom asked. "Rainbow Dash" Sweetie said

sarcastically.

"Here we are" Apple Bloom pointed to a tube. "This is the entrance to the area,

then we can cheer Scootaloo up" Apple Bloom hit the 'start' button and hopped in

the tube. "Sweetie Belle c'mon it may only do it once" Apple Bloom pushed

Sweetie in the tube.

"Apple Bloom not too sure about THIS" Sweetie Belle screamed as the tube sent

her and Apple Bloom up to the area. "Now what we have no idea where she is"

"Yes we do find burnt wood from the forest fire" Apple Bloom walked through

trail of burnt wood, trying not to step on any sparks that were still left on

the ground.

"look there's Scootaloo" Sweetie Belle pointed to the orange filly leaning on the

tree. "SCOOT" Apple Bloom yelled. "Apple, Sweetie? What the hay are you all

doing here?" she asked, kind of freaking out. "Helping you, you seemed so sad

that you can't find Rainbow Dash" Sweetie smiled. "Were gonna help 'ya win"

Apple Bloom said proudly.

"Are you serious" Scootaloo scowled. "I really thought you'd be more excited"

Sweetie Belle looked confused. "Excited? Excited? Yeah, I'm happy your here, but

if you get hurt or even die...that will be the end of everything" Scootaloo

sighed.

"Oh my goodness, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom?" Fluttershy cried with fear, it was

enough with RD gone, and Scootaloo sad. Now Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, great

just great! This will be a long game.


	8. Chapter 8 Looking For Rainbow

"Woah, that was a bomb alright" Rainbow struggled to get up. She looked at the

landscape only 1 part of the grass was green and that was there the bomb was

sitting. "Oh no Scoot, she's probably worried sick" Rainbow ran into the woods

unaware of what's in front of her.

"Apple, Sweetie, how" Fluttershy stuttered. "Well ya see we when through a tube,

and up here" Apple Blooms eyes sparkled with enjoyment to be there for her

friends.

"Um well you better be off then, you don't want Rarity and Applejack to worry"

Fluttershy pushed Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom away from Scootaloo.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing? You can't make them leave, they could help us"

Scootaloo pleaded.

"Scoot I know you want your friends here...,but...Rarity and Applejack

they'll be worried" Fluttershy his under her hair, she hates to sound all mean

and bossy, but she feels what she's doing is right.

"C'mon Rainbow" She told herself. She ran through the forest her head and legs

aching from all the running and being blasted by the bomb.

"Twilight wake up!" Spike nudged. "Spike, it's a weekend I'm tired" Twilight

moaned. Spike threw the covers off of Twilight and pushed her onto the ground.

"Spike what was that for!?" She yelled. "Don't you wanna see RD, Flutter, and

Scoot" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled again. "I did" he fired back.

"APPLE BLOOM IS GONE" Apple Jack screamed. "Apple Jack, she's not gone, she's ON

THE TV SCREEN!" Twilight yelled. "My Sweetie Belle is gone" Rarity busted

through the door. "She's with AppleBloom in the ARENA!" Applejack screamed.

Rarity faints in a dramatic motion.

"AppleBloom my feet hurt from all this walking" Sweetie moaned. "Well...I have

no ideas so just deal with it" Apple Bloom stuck her nose into the air, she was

mad and tired of Sweetie's complaining.

"Would you two shut up already, complaining is not going to help us find Rainbow

Dash is it" Scootaloo asked. "Well if it did help us she would of been her 5

hours ago" She continued. "Now girls lets just calmly find Rainbow Dash"

Fluttershy eased in.

"THAT'S IT" Apple Bloom perked up. "Use your animal friends to find her, can

you" Apple Bloom asked Fluttershy with tons if hope. "Well...um...I can't

really-" "C'mon, sure you can" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Still...I don't think..." Fluttershy his under her hair. "Fluttershy,

your gonna hide from your talent?" Scootaloo asked pointing to the three pink

butterflies on her flank.

"Someone will hear me, I feel it" Fluttershy continued to hide. A sound of a

twig breaking came behind Fluttershy. She turned around because of the girls

eyes facing the other way it was...


	9. Chapter 9 Sonic Flutterboom

She turned around because of the girls eyes facing the other way it was Rainbow

Dash? Scootaloo's eyes widened and when you though they couldn't get any bigger

they did, just like the time Pinkie Pie first smiled.

"Rain...Rain...bow" she stuttered it's been probably 9 weeks since she saw

her. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, what kinda joke is this" She pointed to the

guilty fillies. "Oh hi Rainbow" Sweetie Belle giggled guilty. "Um Scoot her was

so sad because you were gone, so we came her to cheer her up" Sweetie smiled

nervously.

"How? I mean how'd you get here" Rainbow looked around. "A tube, well those old

fancy clear tubes that send you straight up here" Apple Bloom smiled.

"So...um we need to survive out here..." Fluttershy stuttered. "Right, so

are you fillies up for it" Rainbow asked. "YES" they cried. "First things first

food, Huh?" Sweetie Belle asked and startled by another pony. "Colgate! Look

it's kinda of a bad time her so" Scootaloo told her. Colgate with a knife in her

teeth started running toward the girls. "C'mon don't just stand there, RUN"

Apple Bloom cried and ran back into the forest.

Scootaloo flapped her wings as fast as she could and threw herself into the

forest with Apple Bloom. Sweetie ran with Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle slipped

and fell of the cliff. Fluttershy ran and flew her wings open.

Fluttershy wasn't catching any speed and to far from Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy

put herself into turbo mode almost making a cone shape around her, Fluttershy

flying through the air did a Sonic Rain Boom (Didn't know she had it in her)

swooping under Fluttershy grabs Sweetie Belle.


	10. Chapter 10 Sweetie Belle's Song

"Oh my Celestia" Rarity stood there speechless but managed to say words. "Did

Fluttershy do what I just think she did" Apple Jack couldn't take her eyes off

the TV screen. "A Sonic Rain Boom, how, Fluttershy, Rain Boom, how" Twilight had

no idea what to say many questions bumbled in her head.

"Fluttershy did you just...Sonic Rain Boom?" Rainbow asked.

"Um...yes...Sweetie Belle was falling I had to go faster" Fluttershy said.

"we'll Fluttershy that was just amazing!" Apple Bloom jumped. They heard a growl

in the distance.

Rainbow shot up (flying). A giant dog came rushing in mad as EVER! "Rainbow Dash

hold him off will find shelter" Sweetie Belle ran with the others until she saw

the dog pounce at Rainbow. Sweetie Belle ran to helpless Rainbow Dash. Sweetie

Belle sang a goodbye song (in her head).

Sweetie Belle pushed Rainbow and fell to the ground. "SWEETIE BELLE" Scootaloo

ran, Apple Bloom followed her. They picked up Sweetie Belle and took her over to

Fluttershy and her little animal friends.

Luckily they found water and some (no poisonous) berries. The animals cleaned

Sweetie Belle of with a leaf and some water. "Look out" Rainbow ran from the

giant dog. Sweetie Belle horn started to glow, she sang a siren song. They

didn't notice what was going on with Sweetie Belle (since she was passed out

unaware of what was going on).

Sweetie Belle created a green force-field around her and her friends. She sang

louder and louder she kept growing stronger. The beautiful sound of the song

flew the dog and a few other tributes to the death.

Sweetie fell week let go of the force-field and fell along with we friends.

"Sweetie Belle are you okay?" Scootaloo asked turing her over to see...


	11. Chapter 11 New Rival?

"Sweetie Belle are you okay?" Scootaloo asked turning her over to see a cute

mark! Her flank showed a pink heart with some frillies around it and inside a

music note ( flag note ). "Well thats just great" Apple Bloom moaned.

"What" Fluttershy asked. "Sweetie Belle got her cute mark and she cant see it

because she passed out, lying on the ground dead"

"Oh my head" Sweetie Belle rubbed her horn. "What happened I remember jumping

then everything went black" she said softly trying to regain her thoughts. "Um

before we tell you anything I suggest you look at your flank" Scootaloo smiled.

"MY CUTIE MARK" she screamed. "I'm so happy for you Sweetie Belle" Scootaloo

smiled. "Yeah so happy" Apple Bloom lied. "We better get going" Rainbow said

walking.

"Scootaloo if we win, what will we do with the money?" Apple Bloom asked. "I

don't know, something" Scootaloo thought. "APPLES" Apple Bloom perked up at a

huge apple tree in front of them. "Apple Bloom are you sure those are good

apples" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Only one way to know" Apple Bloom took and an apple and thee it on the ground.

"Hmm?" Apple Bloom turned it over to see the core. "It's perfect, no signs of

poison what so ever" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Good! Im starving" Rainbow smiled. "Now don't eat one I haven't checked, this

one is good, but I'm not sure 'bout the others" Apple Bloom warned. Sweetie

Belle and the others picked some apples and let Apple Bloom check them and

started to eat.

"Well, well, we'll looks like Apple Blooms the hero of the day" said an unknown

pony. She had red mane blue eyes and a pink bow an arrow around her, she had

wings so you couldn't see her cutie mark. "Peachy? You are in the games?" Apple

Bloom asked.

"Yup and please either run or let me shoot you! Either way you'll end up dead"

the filly was braver than Rainbow Dash, what was hard to come by. "Apple Bloom,

who is this filly?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Peachy is my cousin from Las Pegasus

she's a really good archer" Peachy stood up tall and prepared herself to shoot.

"Peachy wait, you are going to hurt your cousin?" Apple Bloom looked surprised.

"Yeah, we weren't that close anyways" she said firing a bow. It almost hit

Sweetie Belle in the leg she moved it before it hit her.


	12. Chapter 12 Running Away

"Peachy stop" Apple Bloom screamed. Peachy was too stubborn to even reason with

her. She aimed and fired again. Sweetie Belle screamed as the arrow hit her in

the leg. The ponies started to run with many arrows shooting towards them.

Sweetie Belle unable to walk, jumped on Scootaloo as Scoot flew above the

ground. Sweetie was light so it was easy to carry her. "Sweetie Belle? Are

okay?" Scootaloo asked. "No, there is an arrow in my foot" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"No duh" Scootaloo laughed kinda losing control of flying. "Steer Scootaloo,

steer!" Sweetie Belle commanded. "I'm fine" Scootaloo went sideways avoid the

giant tree.

Rainbow carried Apple Bloom so she wouldn't get left behind or hit.

Fluttershy zoomed since she did a Sonic Rain Boom she's been feeling pretty

confident. "Is Scoot alright, I don't see them?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yeah, there

fine there in the trees right on our tail" Rainbow said flying faster.

"Shoot, I can't hit them" Peachy wondered the forest for her counterpart (her

other tribute). "Button!" she screamed. "Button?" she tried again, no answer.

Suddenly a white with blue mane, unicorn jumps out from a dead bush. "You

called" he asked.

"Yes, we must bring those Ponyvillers down to justice" She smiled. "Then attack

4 other tributes and were home free" she said proudly. "Im in" he smiled. He

hopped on top of Peachy and she flew off, she was inches away from Scootaloo and

Sweetie Belle.

"Scoot! Peachy! Turbo" Sweetie screamed. Scootaloo flew as fast as she could.

Rainbow flew in to cover her. "Aww...isn't this nice, I hate nice" Peachy flew

faster. "it's true she's always hated nice ponies" Apple Boom said. Button

started using his magic. He slipped the bow and arrow off of Peachy and into his

grasp. "No just aim and shoot not that hard" she explained.

He aimed, but missed by a long shot. "Oh c'mon you can do better than that!" She

scowled. "I'm trying its my first time!" Button yelled. "Whatever." she mumbled.

Peachy fell to the ground along with Button on her back. "Peachy, we almost had

them!" he yelled. "Peachy?" he asked softly. He turn his counterpart over to see

a bullet. "Peachy!" he yelled.


	13. Chapter 13 Wishing

"Peachy!" the name echoed in Apple Bloom's head. "Apple Bloom! "Wake up"

Scootaloo screamed. Apple Bloom came to her senses blinking her eyes trying to

adjust. "Scoot? What happened?" Apple Bloom rubbed her head.

"You fell off of Rainbow Dash" Sweetie Belle said, jumping off of Scootaloo.

"What happened to Peachy? Did we make it" Apple Bloom looked around no sign of

Peachy. "She...well she...died" Fluttershy hated the word 'dead' or 'died'.

"How? She was with Button, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, there brother and

sister" she looked confused.

"Button didn't hurt her, someone else did" Sweetie said. "Oh" Apple Bloom

started to cry. Even though she was trying to kill her, she still cared about

her. "Apple Bloom, it's okay to cry I mean she's your cousin" Sweetie smiled.

"She tried to kill us!" Scootaloo yelled. "No Sweetie Scootaloo is right I

shouldn't be sad since she wanted to hurt me" Apple Bloom. "C'mon let's find

some shelter it is getting late" Rainbow said picking up Apple bloom and flying

her off.

Sweetie Belle hopped on Scootaloo and flew off. "You know you shouldn't of said

that" Sweetie Belle said. "Why, I was just telling the truth" Scootaloo said. "I

know, but Apple Bloom is having a hard time" Sweetie said. "Her cousin died and

she is the only one without a cutie mark"

"Guess you right" Scootaloo drooped a little. "Found a cave" Rainbow took Apple

Bloom and swooped in. "Here we are" Rainbow smiled. "Are you sure Rainbow?"

Fluttershy hides.

"I'm sure" Rainbow smiled. It started to get dark Apple Bloom and Fluttershy

made dinner (apples and berries) and leaf blankets. Rainbow snuggled up in her

leaf bed beside Fluttershy's. Apple Bloom lays her leaf blanket between

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Time for bed, fillies" Fluttershy smiled tucking Apple bloom and Sweetie Belle

in Rainbow Dash tucked Scootaloo in. The night grew darker and darker each hour,

Scootaloo couldn't sleep

She got out of the leaf and went out of the cave and sat to look at the stars.

"What are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Were you wake to?" Scootaloo asked.

"A little" she smiled. "So out here for?" "Just thinking, I usually look at the

stars when I can't sleep" Scootaloo looked up at millions, billions of twinkling

stars.

"Sweetie Belle, do you think we'll make it, do you think we'll win?" Scootaloo

continued to stare at the sky. "Of course, why?" Sweetie Belle looked up trying

to find the big dipper. "Because there are so many more ponies out there,

Sweetie Belle, I'm scared" Scootaloo looked at her.

"Scared? Scootaloo scared?" she giggled. Scootaloo looked at her with a confused

face. "The girl who made me go zip lining, into the Everfree forest, and got

called into the pony games is telling me she's scared?" Sweetie Belle smiled. "I

guess I've done some brave things" Scootaloo smiled to herself.

"I just wish I could run away, run out of here" Scootaloo looked around. "Me

too, but I kinda got dragged into this by Apple Bloom she really wanted to

support you" Sweetie Belle continued. "Not just by watching you, by going in her

herself and be there for you" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle continued to look at

the night sky.


	14. Chapter 14 In the End

"Twilight, Spike! Y'all better getting up now" Apple Jack. "Rarity get up you've

been passed out for an hour!" Twilight tries to wake up the dramatic and

helpless Rarity, but it was no use she asleep.

"What are we gonna do?" Twilight looked for a transportation spell, all usual

she could just pop in, but it was too far so she needs a stronger spell.

"Twilight, stop we can't just pop in there" Applejack said. "Why can't we pop in

and just get the girls and pop out?" Twilight asked rummaging through a book.

"Because" Rarity stood herself up. "You can't leave once your in, you can only

use magic to fight or as a defense" Rarity continued. "Well, that makes sense"

Twilight gave a book to Spike to put up.

"Guys look, look, look Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are on TV" Pinkie Pie

screamed holding up an unplugged TV (if it was unplugged it only had a black

screen). "Pinkie, your TV has nothing on it" Twilight ponied out (the obvious).

"Oh" Pinkie Pie sighed. "How do we get them out" Pinkie asked. "That's just it,

I don't know" Twilight cried, at her failure to succeed.

"Rainbow I think its time to get up"Fluttershy nudged Rainbow. "Oh thanks

Flutter" Rainbow pushed herself up. "Look, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle"

Fluttershy pointed to the two sleeping fillies side by side. "Mushy stuff, get

Apple Bloom to wake 'em up" Rainbow said.

"Aww Rainbow you don't like mushy stuff" Fluttershy giggled. "Dreaded Hearts and

Hooves Day" Rainbow chuckled. "Rainbow that's sad" Fluttershy giggled again. "No

it's not, I just hate mushy stuff like love and other things like that" Rainbow

protested.

Fluttershy woke up Apple Bloom and told her to get Scoot and Sweetie. "Rainbow,

you run away from what you like, can you?" Fluttershy asked her. "Yes, yes you

can, I do have some pony I like I just don't tell them, can we move on?" Rainbow

started to get annoyed. "Okay" Fluttershy said still giggling to herself about

Rainbow.

"Scoot, Sweetie wake up" Apple Bloom whispered to the two sleeping fillies.

"What? I'm tired!" Scootaloo yelled. "Sh, were still in the arena" Apple Bloom

warned. "Oops" Scootaloo smiled nervously. "Sweetie Belle" Scootaloo sang.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah" Sweetie Belle sang. Thousands of birds joined in.

"Okay morning song is over lets eat" Rainbow flew of the 3 fillies.

"Well, Well, Well" a familiar voice came behind them.

"Trixie?" Apple Bloom yelled. "I'd prefer The Great And Power-" Trixie was stopped

by Scootaloo."Yeah, yeah we get it, the un-great and un-powerful Trixie"

Scootaloo continued. "What are you here for"

"To destroy all of you" she laughed. "We are the last standing and I will win!"

she screamed. Trixie used her magic to fly Rainbow across the forest and hit a

tree. "Ha 1 down 4 to go" she smiled. Sweetie Belle sang and her horn started

glowing.

Trixie laughed. "Easy trick to beat" she smiled. Trixie flew Sweetie Belle into

a rock and gave her a sleeping spell. Apple Bloom hid behind an apple tree.

Scootaloo stood up tall. She flew at fast as she could to make a Sonic Rain Boom

to blast her away, but no use.

Trixie put the same sleeping spell on Scootaloo and placed her near Rainbow

Dash. Fluttershy wouldn't dare to make a sound. Before Trixie could make a move

an apple hit her. "What is this, an apple, who assaults the great and powerful

Trixie with an apple" she questioned.

"I did" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Yee-haw" she laughed as she kick another apple and Trixie. Trixie finally

knocked our from all the hitting and died. (Funny death huh, told you I was bad

at those scenes, didn't believe me. Huh?)

"Apple Bloom, your flank!" Fluttershy smiled. Apple Bloom looks down at her

flank, a cutie mark started to appear. A bright red apple shaped into a heart

was lying on her flank. "Finally! A cutie mark" Apple Bloom jumped.

Rainbow Dash came to her senses and woke up Scootaloo. "Apple Bloom your own

cutie mark" Scootaloo smiled. Sweetie Belle still knocked out cold. "Wait

Sweetie!" Scootaloo ran towards the knock out filly. "Ah-ah-ah-ah" Scootaloo

sang.

Sweetie Belle still remained sleeping. After 57 minutes she woke up. "Did we

win?" she asked to find herself in a hospital with nurse Red Heart and a few

other ponies in hospital beds beside her. "Yes Sweetie Belle we won" Scootaloo

smiled.


End file.
